


Yes, Captain

by xanderdaqueer



Series: UKUS Pirate AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a virgin, Bondage, Choking, Coming down throat, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-con themes, Pirate Captain Arthur AU, Pirate crew involved, Public show, Sadism, Slave Alfred, Submitting to captain, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Captain Arthur puts his new slave in his place with a little persuasion from himself and his crew.





	Yes, Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seize Him!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867710) by [Mcwollybob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwollybob/pseuds/Mcwollybob). 



   Alfred grimaced, trying to shift his arms and shoulders into a more comfortable position. His arms were currently tied behind his back in an uncomfortable position, and every time he attempted to move them the rope burned at his wrists. His ankles were also tied together, and his thighs ached as he was forced to kneel abruptly, stumbling down.   
        "Listen up, bitch," the man in front of America stated, and his gloved hands pulled up Alfred's head by his hair, drawing a whimper from the other. "I paid good money for you, and I expect you to obey me above all others now."  
        Alfred's eyes flashed as he glared back up at England. Arthur's free hand swiftly struck his cheek, smirking as Alfred groaned. He yanked up the American's head again, his eyes narrowed. "I will break you," he promised the slave. He spit on Alfred's face, causing him to flinch, then walked away, his boots click-clacking upon the ground menacingly.   
        The American's head fell, hanging dejectedly as the door to the ship's cabin slammed shut, signaling that the captain had left. He didn't know how long he had before England returned, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to make an escape before he did. As he yanked at his bonds, he hissed in pain. The knots that had been done were spectacular, and he honestly didn't know if he would be able to escape them. Be that as it may, he kept struggling and pulling and yanking at the ropes.  
        After some amount of time, he heard the creak of the door and grit his teeth as the Englishman walked back in.  
        "If you're quite done trying to escape, I'd like to get started," he chuckled.  
        Alfred glared back at England. "Fuck you."  
        Arthur raised an eyebrow, shrugging off his captain's coat and placing his hat gently upon his desk before using his teeth to pull off his gloves. "Oh, no," he responded. "I'll be the one fucking you."  
        The naïve American's eyes widened, and he pressed himself as far back as he could go in his current predicament.  
        "My sweet boy, did you actually believe I had bought you for hard labor?" Arthur asked, amused. As Alfred just stared on, he continued: "I hardly get any action aboard my ship, and when we dock it's only lasses who're interested in me I'm afraid, and they don't quite hit the spot. You, however..." he advanced, reaching out a hand a caressing Alfred's bruised cheek. "You're quite the handsome young one. You've got some spite, which I love. Always keep some spite. Otherwise I'll get bored of you and have to go and buy a new plaything." He tutted sadly and lightly slapped the American's cheek, grabbing ahold of his chin with a steely grip.  
        Alfred's heart was pounding. He was trying to glare back at the other's searching green eyes, but fear made it difficult to do anything but tremble pathetically.  
        "Oh, look at you. A virgin, I take it? Ah, yes, yes... I do seem to recall them labeling you as such during your auction. Poor, poor thing. Stuck with a big, scary captain for your first time."  
        Arthur's hand that was not at his chin was undoing the buttons on Alfred's shirt, pushing it off to the side to expose the wide expanse of pale, clear skin. "Ah, I do love how they didn't ruin your skin... must have been nice, eh? They hardly ruined you at all... Now I can be the one who will demolish you."  
        Alfred shook and at Arthur's touch he attempted to wrench his head free of Arthur's grip, but it wasn't enough. The captain's hand grabbed Alfred's neck, his eyes hard and relentless, yet lusty.  
        "S-Stop..." Alfred gasped out as Arthur's hand gripped harder, his breathing cut off. Alfred writhed in his bonds, panicking as his vision grew spotty. Then the hand was released and he drew deep, heaving breaths, coughing.  "Why m-me?" he stuttered out finally, aware of the captain's smirk boring into his body.   
        Arthur ignored him, slipping a knife out from his sheath and going to Alfred's back, cutting away the shirt and throwing the ripped pieces of cloth off to the side. He chuckled, watching as Alfred's back heaved with every breath, his muscles defined. He was strong, no doubt. He enjoyed the thought of that back trembling under the force of his whip, bleeding and broken. Arthur reached out, reveling in the way the younger man jerked beneath his touch, his breathing ragged and desperate, and felt a spark of arousal begin to grow.

        Alfred felt tears begin to well up in his eyes and blinked furiously, trying to remain strong as Arthur circled back to Alfred's front. Arthur kneeled down in front of him, the knife starting to tear away at the thin breeches underneath which he would be naked. He remained silent, not struggling for fear of the knife as they were cut away and pulled off.  
        "You really are quite handsome," Arthur commented, reaching for the American's cock and feeling Alfred tense uncomfortably as he began stroking it, his hand skilled and quick. The American had almost forgotten the feeling, as he hadn't been able to touch himself in a long expanse of time. Yet never had he been touched like this by another person, and as much as he wanted to say it was awful, he felt his body start responding to the skilled touch after a little while. He let out a ragged breath, biting his lip as he felt his face begin to flush.  
        "You'll regret t-this..." he growled out.  
        The Englishman just hummed in response, intent on his task at hand. His face held a jaunty smirk which only grew as Alfred's breathing became more uneven and quickened.  
        Alfred bit his lip hard when Arthur stopped to prevent any sound of protest. England stood and crossed his arms, his eyes roving up and down on his prize, his eyebrow raised in approval. America stared at the floorboards, listening to the creaking of the ship and trying to ignore the lusty gaze of the captain.  
        "So I didn't waste my money after all, I see..." Arthur murmured. "Yet you only look pretty. How skilled are you?"  
        Alfred pointedly ignored the question, his heart racing in fear as he heard the rustle of clothing in front of him.  
        "In the future, when I direct a question towards you, you will give me a fucking answer." Alfred closed his eyes at the harsh command, only for them to fly open as his hair was yanked upwards. His gaze was met with the captain's hardened cock, and he attempted to jerk backwards in vain, yelping as pain lanced through his skull as his hair was pulled more forcefully. "Now, suck it."  
        Alfred set his mouth in a firm line, shaking his head slightly. England's eyes narrowed: a dangerous sign.  
        "If you do not suck my fucking cock as I see fit right this moment, I will be forced to punish you."  
        America didn't move to obey, his eyes shining in defiance. He watched as Arthur reorganized himself, putting his cock back into his breeches before he pulled out the knife and severed the bonds that restricted his ankles, then stumbled as the captain yanked him to a standing position, a hand on his back forcing him forwards, towards the door to the main deck.  
        "Where... where are we g-going...?" Alfred managed to get out.  
        "You're going to meet my crew," came the short answer.  
        "What?!" America stopped dead, but the captain forced him to stumble through the doors. His aqua eyes were met with a bright sunlight that he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever, and he squinted, disorientated. He was shoved down onto his knees and his face was forced into the planks of the deck as England's boot came down on his back, standing in a victorious sort of pose.  
        "Lads, meet my slave!" he called. As the crew sauntered over, Alfred could see from his position the smirks and heard the laughs of them all. "You all know how much I despise sharing my things," he started, met with a hearty collective chuckle and some 'Ayes!' sprinkled here and there, then continued. "But this one here has disobeyed me. I think he deserves some punishment, aye?"  
        "Aye!" they all called back, and Alfred's heart sank in defeat.  
        "How many of you boys would like a piece of this pitiful bitch?" Arthur shouted to them.  
        Members of the crew shouted their agreement and Alfred wriggled beneath Arthur's boot, trying to get the captain's attention.  
        "What?" Arthur spat, looking down at Alfred, gaining the attention of the entire crew. The American's face went red.  
        "I'll suck your cock," he breathed.  
        "What was that?" Arthur smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
        "I'll suck your cock," Alfred repeated, louder this time. He closed his eyes, face burning in shame.  
        "Oh now you'll suck it? You weren't this jovial about it back in the main cabin. What changed your mind?" the captain... his captain... asked, looking around at the crew with amusement, smiling.  
        "Just don't let them touch me..." Alfred pleaded quietly.  
        There was a long pause as Arthur considered his options. Alfred could sense just how reluctant he was to share what he considered was his property.  
        "Okay. Alright. You can suck my cock," Arthur finally decided, and the crew's smiles fell. "But the crew watches."  
        It took a moment for Alfred to process that. "We... won't be going back to the c-cabin...?"  
        "Oh no," Arthur chuckled. "No, you deserve punishment. Plus, they can tell us if you're doing a good enough job of it."  
        His captain let his boot up and Alfred straightened to a kneeling position, his eyes cast downwards. England pulled out his erection, the crew cheering as the watched, some already with a hand down their trousers.  
        Alfred stared at it, nervousness making him shake and tremble. "How... do I...?"  
        Arthur couldn't help but feel a little endeared to the inexperienced man, a small genuine smile playing at his lips. "Open your mouth." He watched as Alfred obeyed. "Wrap your lips around your teeth so as not to fucking bite." Alfred's eyes narrowed at the tone in Arthur's voice at that line, but obeyed. "Now suck it."  
        The American's heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he leaned forward and licked at the head of his captain's cock, trying to not let the cheers of the crew put him off. Then he wrapped his lips around it, bobbing his head forwards a fair amount, letting his tongue situate what to do and following instinct. He started bobbing his head back and forth, moaning slightly as England's hands tangled in his hair and jerked his head so that Alfred was taking Arthur's cock in fully, choking and trying to relax his throat.  
        "Look up at me," Arthur breathed out. Alfred turned his watering eyes upwards, letting out a muffled noise as he met the other's gaze, and Arthur's hold in his hair got slightly more aggressive. "Fuck yes, that's a good bitch..."  
        Alfred felt himself respond to the praise; the shame was gradually dissipating much to his pride's dismay. There was something satisfying about satisfying England, and his cock, which had lost much of it's hardness started to become interested once more.   
        Arthur let Alfred pull off his cock, gasping for air, before Alfred went back in on his own accord, tongue twirling around the head of his erection, dipping into the slit at times. When Arthur pulled him to the root again Alfred was ready, his throat relaxed enough for him to hardly gag at all and for him to be able to contract his throat muscles in a way that drew a loud moan from Arthur. That got a rise out of the crew, and Arthur chuckled, his hand playing gently with Alfred's hair as the American let out a soft, muffled moan of his own before taking up his own pace and bobbing up and down on the Englishman's cock as fast as he could, occasionally pulling back to tongue at the head some more.  
        "Mmm, fuck..." Arthur breathed out. "He's good, lads," he called, and Alfred didn't bother to look over at the crew's reactions, more content with pretending Arthur and him were the only ones there. "You're gonna make me come," he directed towards Alfred, who didn't bother restraining himself as another muffled sound of pleasure left his throat. "You like the sound of that?" his captain asked, raising an eyebrow, shock evident in his voice. Alfred almost didn't respond, but then let out another moan. "You want me to come down your throat?"  
        The American's face flushed heavily but he let out an affirmative sound. Arthur's hands jerked him down to the root again, holding his head in place as he began fucking into Alfred's mouth, drawing jerky grunts from both. "Being so good for me right now," Arthur praised. "Being so good in front of everyone..."  
        Alfred closed his eyes as his captain breathed heavily, feeling the older man's body shudder above him in pleasure. "Swallow," came his captain's voice, and so Alfred did, swallowing down all of Arthur's essence as the Englishman pulled his cock out of his mouth.  
        "How was that, lads?"  
        The American panted, breathing heavily and hiding his face by pressing it into Arthur's clothed thigh as his captain put his cock back into his trousers.  
        The crew sounded satisfied enough, and Arthur pulled Alfred back up to his feet, smirking at how shaky the younger man was. As soon as they were back in the main cabin, Arthur let Alfred sink down to his knees again, breathing heavily.  
        "You enjoyed that more than I thought you would," Arthur observed, his boot nudging at the erection that the American sported. Alfred opened an eye to glare mildly at his captain. "You liked that, didn't you?" Alfred didn't respond, his cheeks red and his breath still uneven. "Didn't you?" The American hung his head and nodded slightly. "Say it. Say that you liked sucking my cock."  
        "I liked sucking your cock," Alfred breathed finally, voice hoarse.  
        "Aw, look at you. Voice all ruined because of how enthusiastic you were with me," England chuckled. "You were such a good boy out there. Would you like to come?"  
        The American paused before nodding slowly.  
        "I said, would you like to come?"  
        "Yes, please let m-me come," Alfred responded.  
        Arthur watched as the American's head lolled backwards as the Englishman stroked and rubbed and pulled at his cock, little whimpers of pleasure escaping his slightly swollen lips. "Captain, captain..." he breathed out, hips jerking into Arthur's touch as he panted harshly, so close to completion already. A couple more strokes of his captain's skilled touch and he was done, his lips parting as he cried out, his come spilling out and dirtying England's hand.  
        "Such a good boy for your captain, yes?"  
        "Y-yes," Alfred breathed, not having any energy left to retort cleverly.  
        Arthur chuckled, reaching for a scrap of Alfred's shirt and wiping his hand clean before standing.  
        "Now, I've got some matters I must attend to. You may rest and get into a more comfortable position if you wish. Today was just a taste of what the future will be."  
        As Arthur's boots click-clacked away, Alfred took a deep, shaky breath. Perhaps he could deal with this situation after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer. Art insta: @artsyqueerboy


End file.
